


Jason Todd – The Boy Behind The Domino Mask

by AceofEnder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Jason tried to think back to the last time he enjoyed his birthday.  He would’ve been 10, alone near crime alley with nothing but stray cats to keep him company.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Jason Todd – The Boy Behind The Domino Mask

Jason heard a loud thumping noise down the stairs of the safehouse. He immediately grabbed the silver gun on his nightstand and walked downstairs readily. He immediately grabbed the gun on his nightstand and walked downstairs readily. He walked over to the door carefully, the loud banging of the knocks was ringing in his ears. He reached out to unlock the door with the pistol in one hand. Upon opening it he found himself looking at locks of black hair and annoyingly bright blue eyes. His eyes trailed to the familiar black and blue color scheme, and the pout that came with it.   
Jason let out a sigh and lowered the gun to his side before letting out an angry grumble. “What’re you doing here you rat?” Jason groaned. “C’mon Jaybird, you can’t avoid us forever.” Dick gave him an almost guilty smile after speaking. Jay gave him a dead look and told him in a monotone voice “The hell I can’t.” He moved to slam the door only to feel his happy-go-lucky brother’s foot lodged in between to prevent it from shutting.  
“Oh no, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. You will show up.” Jason opened his mouth to disagree before hearing his older brother add a comment. “Don’t make me tell Alfred all his cooking will go to waste.” Jason pondered for a moment, before deciding that disappointing Alfred wasn’t worth it. Besides, if all else failed, he could always sneak into the kitchen and ask Alfred for some food to take with him instead.  
“Fine.” He groaned at the thought of his chaotic family for a moment, but told Dick he was going to come, nonetheless. “But if you try to give me a hug, I’m going to throw you out a window and then leave.” Dick beamed at him for a moment before moving his foot from the door. He let a pleased hum before leaving as though he was never really there.   
“Freakin’ weirdo.” Jason muttered out before turning back to the safehouse he called home, for now at least. His eyes trailed around the living room, spotting empty glasses left around, clothes and shoes scattered around, and dust covering everything as far as the eye could see. He let out a small sigh, refusing to admit that some time away from the house would be good for him. He took a step forward while rubbing at his eyes tiredly, only to trip and crash into his floor.  
He clicked his tongue and turned to see what he had tripped on. He scowled at the empty bottle by his feet. He sat up and grabbed the bottle with a small frown, almost glaring at the small amount of liquid at the base. Jason let out a disappointed laugh directed at himself. “Hah. If any of you were here right now, you’d be so disappointed. God knows what Cass would say.” He chuckled softly before pulling himself up off the ground and placing the bottle on a nearby table.  
Jason raised a hand to the door in front of him, hesitating for a moment while thinking about whether he wanted to knock or not. After a few moments of standing in front of Wayne Manor, he took a deep breath and let out a small sigh. He reluctantly knocked on the door, only to see Damian crack the door to find out who it was. “Tch, hello Todd.” Damian grumbled slightly. “He almost seems like he’s trying to be…nice? Nah, that can’t be it.” Jason thought to himself.  
“Uh yeah. Hey demon spawn. Anyway, can you let me in? Dick made me come over for some reason.” Damian cocked an eyebrow at the taller one. Damian opened the door while giving Jason a suspicious look. Jason walked through the door and opened his mouth to ask Damian what was going on, before being cut off. Damian ushered for Jay to follow him into the next room quickly. “What do you want demon spawn?”  
Jason reluctantly followed after getting no answer in return. “Alright demon spawn, last chance, what the hell is going on…” Jason trailed off when he entered the dining room with Damian. “Oh.” Was the only thing Jason could say as his eyes trailed around the room. He spotted helium balloons that Cass had drawn faces on. He spotted streamers, plastic cups, and snacks. He looked up to see a large banner that read “Happy 20th Birthday Jaybird”.   
He saw his siblings and a few friends around. Jason thought about the day, he realized it was August 16th. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually celebrated his birthday, maybe 3 years ago? He couldn’t find any words to respond to the party. Before he could even try, Alfred walked out of the kitchen holding a platter of cake. “Happy Birthday Master Todd.”   
Jason tried to think back to the last time he enjoyed his birthday. He would’ve been 10, alone near crime alley with nothing but stray cats to keep him company. But he remembered a woman, she had given him a small bit of money and asked a bit about him. When she learned it was his birthday, she brought him to a nearby diner and bought him a milkshake with some proper food.   
He couldn’t make out the face of the woman, but he remembered the act of kindness. He remembered the hope it gave him as a child. It would’ve been 10 years since then. Jason fiddled with his fingers for a moment, feeling the leather gloves over his hands. He let out a soft mumble and felt himself tear up. “Excuse me for a moment.” They saw him leave the room wiping at his eyes carefully.   
“Master Todd? Are you alright?” Alfred came outside and stood beside Jason, who was currently sitting outside the front door to Wayne Manor. “Yeah Alfred, I’m fine. Why’re you out here?” “You did run out of your own party sir, I have reason to believe something is wrong.” Jason chuckled slightly while wiping away the tears around his eyes and face. Alfred gave him a small smile and offered a hand up to the tall man beside him.   
“Master Todd.” Alfred addressed him before they could walk back in, leaving Jason with a confused look. “Have fun, alright?” Jason smiled and nodded in response as they walked back into the party. Jay let out a genuine laugh upon seeing Stephanie being held back by Tim and Dick so she wouldn’t eat the cake, Damian was flicking pencils at her, and Cass was helping Babs lay out plates. He smiled a bit before telling Steph she could eat a slice of the cake.  
As the night went on Jason thought less of his past and more about his present. He let himself laugh when Dick spilled an entire punch bowl on his shirt. He let himself smile when he saw the puppy Damian had given him for his present. He let himself cry when he saw Cass sing for the first time, it was out of tune and full of stuttering, but it was perfect to him.   
He let himself feel human.


End file.
